


Network

by VidalsQueen



Series: HZD Prompts [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Long-Distance Friendship, Other, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Aloy gets some unexpected assistance.





	Network

Aloy tugged on the wire, trying to gain the leverage she needed to make the broken transmitter connect to her focus. It kept slipping out but if she could just get it in at the right angle…

Snap.

She groaned aloud. She had been at this for hours. All she wanted was a way to speak to Avad while she was elsewhere. She had found a few of focus devices while delving and thought to gift one to him, one to Erend and possibly even one to Varl. She wasn’t sure the Nora would wear the device, but it would be a quick and easy way to call on her if she were busy elsewhere. She wanted to make sure that if Meridian or the Scared Lands needed her help again, all they would have to do is put on the device and call on her. 

“You’re doing it wrong, Aloy.”

She nearly jumped out of her skin. It had been months since she’d heard that voice. “Sylens,” She whispered.

“Who else would it be, Aloy?”

“Where are you,” she asked, her voice still in a whisper. 

“Still asking irrelevant questions, are we?”

Aloy laughed. She couldn’t help it. As much as the old tinkerer irritated her, he’d been one of the only people she could share all of her secrets with. And if she was honest, she’d missed his knowledge, his ability to talk her through situations. And now she was attempting to recreate something he’d already built. 

“Alright. Tell me what to do.”

The fix was actually pretty simple. She had done a majority of the work right, going by what her focus could tell her of the device. She had only created a few unnecessary steps and ended up with connections where they shouldn’t be. 

As she placed the last wire, a blue light spread through the device. She almost squealed in excitement, but then remembered whose attention she had at the moment and contained it. 

“Alright, Aloy. See the double diamond marker on the interface? Press it and then one will appear in your focus interface. Then all you must do is the same with the other devices. Then you’ll have your network.”

Aloy did as Sylens said, replacing her focus with the others, in turn, until all four devices were connected to the terminal device.  
“Now all you have to do is scan each focus with your own. They will connect.”

Again she did as he said. All of the focuses in her hand lit up a happy blue and she couldn’t help but smile. She now had her connection to all of the people she considered family in the palm of her hand. She couldn’t wait to get back and share with all of them what she’d been able to do. 

“Thank you, Sylens.”

There was no answer. She really didn’t expect one. But he had given her another treasure to hold onto.


End file.
